The Dead World/Issue 92
Walking through the forest with Bella at his side, Will kept quiet as he held his crossbow close to him in his usual manner. The two of them had decided to go quiet when Will had found some deer tracks which they were currently following due to his skills of tracking. The two were also walking more carefully than usual, trying not to step on any twigs and sticks as they walked as they knew even the slightest bit of sound could scare the deer away if it was nearby and they couldn't have that, a deer would be happily shared through the community, even if they had small slices.... they'd all be happy. However just as they rounded the corner they were met with a sight what they had feared, the deer already having been caught....by a zombie who was currently eating out of it making Will shout in frustration as he shot an arrow straight through the zombies head while Bella just sighed and watched him pace about angrily. "god damn it you know how much time we wasted chasing that deer, we could've been out hunting other things!" Will shouted at her but she just remained calm watching him with crossed arms so he sighed and went to retrieve his arrow. "you need to calm it, we'll find something else" she told him but he shook his head and slipped the arrow back in its place before turning to glare at her as he stopped over until he was finally standing in front of her but she didn't back down. "find something else, from where?!!!" he demanded as he threw his arms up in the air getting angrier and angrier as he paced about in front of her again while she just watched him with careful eyes but she found something inside of her come up, something she wasn't sure about but she had a sudden urge.... Will finally came to a stop in front of her again, preparing to say something else but before he could Bella suddenly pressed her lips to his with heated passion, pushing him against a nearby tree. At first Will was completely shocked and told himself to push her away from him but then he thought about it for a moment and reminded himself she was his friend, they both trusted each other and soon enough he began kissing her back while putting his crossbow down and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. Neither knew why they were doing this but they gathered it was just the tension in the air. However they both knew they NEEDED this and they were going to have it happen now with nothing getting in their way. They both knew it was wrong, they both knew they weren't in a relationship but were in fact just friends but that didn't matter, that didn't stop them from kissing each other more passionately as their hands roamed each other's bodies. It didn't stop them as they pulled each other even closer together while beginning to remove each other's clothes and continue their exploration of each other's bodies, it wouldn't stop them as they carried on their sexual activities till they finished up.... ---- Closing his eyes again as he took a deep breath, Jamie fired his new silenced pistol again but again missed and he was already starting to hurt as he had fired it more than he probably should do on his first time learning to shoot. "maybe you should give it a rest for today?" Karen suggested kindly, she could tell that his arms were hurting from firing the gun but Jamie just shook his head determined that he was going to at least hit the tree targeted once before he went back to camp. "n-no I need to l-learn" Jamie told her causing her to sigh as she walked up to him and gently pushed his arm back down before turning him around to face her despite him trying to avoid her gaze. "you shouldn't push yourself, you'll learn in good time, ok?" she asked looking him in the eyes. She didn't want him to push himself to much, he could wind up hurting himself and it was true, all he needed to do was be patient and he would soon learn. However before he could respond they suddenly heard two people talking not to far away from them so they quickly dived down to the floor and kept an eye out as they remained hidden in the bushes, Jamie trying not to panic as Karen tried to see who it was. Soon enough she watched as two men came walking down the wood path as they were discussing something about food in their camp and it was obvious by the way they dressed, the guns they carried and the fact that they repeatedly said it they were from Frank's group. "w-what we going t-to do?" Jamie asked trying to be as quiet as possible but Karen just quickly shhh'd him by raising her finger to her lip before continuing to watch as the men carried on their walking, apparently heading back to their camp. "we're gonna follow them, see where their camp is" Karen finally said after a few moments of the two of them being silent, turning to look at him and taking note of his shocked expression so she quickly continued. "unless if you don't want to but think, if we found out where their camp was we could gain the upper hand" she stated hoping that he would choose the best choice and after another couple of moments of silence he nodded. "o-ok" Jamie responded and Karen gave him a small and thankful smile before silently gesturing for him to follow her carefully as she began following the two men down their path, sticking to the bushes and trees to hide. ---- Standing on watch, Anthony sighed as he kept his eyes glued to the woods wanting to make sure he didn't miss a single detail as he knew Riley could literally come out of nowhere and probably would come out of nowhere just to get a kick out of surprising them. He couldn't help but think about all the people they had lost because of that mad man. Natasha, Lewis, Faith and now Harris. The worst thing was Anthony knew he wasn't even finished, he knew Riley would probably claim more victims before someone finally killed him. He just wished the man would die already. He knew that made him sound horrible that he could wish something like that but he couldn't help it, he hated the man so much and for good reason that he couldn't help but want him dead. "well something seems to be bothering you" he heard someone say from behind him and when he turned he found himself looking to Annie who was staring at with a small polite smile on her face as she studied his eyes to see what was wrong but surprisingly he gave nothing away. "just thinking, trying to decide on something special I can do for Karen when she gets back" he lied giving his cheeky smile but she wasn't fooled by it, instead she just calmly stood there with a raised eyebrow to show she didn't believe him which caused him to sigh. "you don't want to know what I'm thinking" Anthony told her bowing his head as he still felt ashamed of wishing Riley to die. He was meant to be the nice joking guy of the group and here he was hoping for Riley to die in the most brutal ways possible. However Annie just scoffed as she moved the hair out of her face and came to stand beside him, giving him the "oh really" look as she spoke again "try me" she told him and he took a deep breath before turning to look at her. "is it wrong to wish for Riley to die in the most horrible way possible?" Anthony asked quietly and she quickly gathered he meant the guy with the baseball bat so she gave a sigh as she reached up and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "no, it is not....many people in this camp are probably wishing more darker things to happen to him than you" she stated looking him in the eyes as she spoke, giving him a small smile which he returned with his own as well as a nod. "what about you, what do you think?" Anthony asked catching Annie off guard as she bit her lip in thought for a moment before looking him in the eyes again as she spoke, in a more quiet voice this time. "I hate him and I want him dead....don't matter how he dies" she answered honestly and he nodded, glad that she had been honest with him instead of lying to making him feel better, although he did feel better anyway. "you know I would say you should be a doctor because of how good you are but you already are" he joked after a few moments of silence making both of them laugh slightly at his joke glad that the tension in the air was gone. ---- About an hour later, Will and Bella walked into camp with huge smiles on their faces as they leaned on each other in a loving gesture, not even a little bit of awkwardness in between them. They had decided not to go into a relationship but instead to remain friends, maybe friends with benefits but either way they were glad things wasn't awkward. Obviously they had talked about it but thankfully they were fine with it. Now heading back to their tent, they laughed at some joke Will had said while drawing some attention of some of the residents who were confused to their laughter but they soon shrugged it off and returned to what they were doing. However Angelica still watched a little sadly as the "couple" entered their tent with smiles on their faces, not being able to help herself as she thought back to Harris and her moments of happiness, wishing she'd spent more time with him rather than being a stubborn person.... "want to make it any more obvious" David stated from behind her but the only response he got was a glare from her as she turned to look at him while he raised his hands, he had meant it as a joke but he quickly realized that she didn't find it funny. "yeh well first get your own relationship sorted out before you judge me" she spat before shoving past him before he could even apologize for what he had said as she walked away from him and the other residents. After she disappeared from his view, David turned to look at some one else and watched as Lori taught some of the kids in her class about history or something but that didn't matter, all that mattered was he needed to sort out their relationship, you only live once.... ---- Once again Karen sighed as Jamie stepped on a twig before quickly apologizing to her as he joined her at the end of the bushes as she watched over the camp that they had followed the men to but all she did was silence him again by giving him a look so he quickly did. "I just want to get an understanding of the layout in this camp before we can head back, ok?" Karen asked him and he nodded in response, looking around the camp like she was but he didn't really have any idea what to look for so he didn't say anything else until he noticed something. "h-hey its the c-crazy guy" Jamie said pointing out Riley to Karen who nodded inwardly telling herself to calm down and resist getting out her gun and shoot the mad man right there and then, it would just end badly for the two of them. Although it was hard to do as she watched Riley walk around the camp with a huge smile on his face while swinging his baseball bat around like he usually did, strutting around like he owned the place....which he probably did. However before Karen spoke up someone else spoke up instead and it wasn't Jamie.... "yeh he tends to walk about like that, trying to make him seem bigger than us" Adam stated from behind them, making it obvious he had two pistols in his hands, one pointed at each of their heads as they turned around, unsure of what to do.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues